1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle front body structure and more particularly to a vehicle front body structure having a front engine compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a motor vehicle body having an engine compartment located forward the passanger compartment, side walls of the engine compartment are constituted by wheel aprons which extend forward from front hinge pillars. The front ends of the wheel aprons are connected to the opposite ends of a transversely extending radiator shroud. The wheel apron is provided at the transversely inner side with a suspension tower for receiving an upper end of a suspension strut assembly. In order to provide the wheel apron with a sufficient strength and rigidity, it has been known to form longitudinally extending frame structures of closed cross-section along upper and lower portions of the wheel apron. Examples of such front body structure are shown by Japanese utility model application No. 54-14604 which has been filed on Feb. 6, 1979 and disclosed for public inspection on Aug. 13, 1980 under the disclosure number 55-114772.